


Аксиома

by Tinumbra



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор и Мастер. У них мороз по коже от того, что связывает их вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аксиома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Axiom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115738) by NeverMineToHold. 



_«Космос без Доктора... едва ли возможно это представить»._  
  
Он с отчетливой ясностью помнит момент, когда сказал это, - в прошлой, ранней главе его жизни. В то время, когда частицы сущности Мастера были сложены по-другому, но как и всегда, скомпонованы так, чтобы служить цели его существования.  
  
Повелитель Времени - вечно изменчивый паззл из миллиона кусочков разной формы, которые все равно точно складываются вместе, после того, как их перемешает пылающая агония регенерации.  
  
Думая об этом, Мастер в кои-то веки сидел без дела, ожидая, когда появится Доктор и попадет в его ловушку. Он мрачно усмехнулся, и пальцы отстучали по колену забытое стаккато. Ему нравилось, что они вдвоем всегда существовали наперекор естественному порядку вещей и сохранили такое положение до сих пор. Потому что его внимание к Доктору - всепоглощающее и такое же взаимное, как и их противостояние на просторах вселенной в горьком, яростном отрицании... Это нечто вечное и единственное. Точка истины в потоке времени.   
  
Точка истины, из-за которой у них обоих мурашки ползут по коже от пронзительного чувства неправильности. Морозное касание вдоль позвоночника - отвращение. Оно с одинаковой силой отталкивает и связывает их вместе. И Доктор, который никогда не останавливается, никогда не сталкивается с последствиями своих действий... жестокость, которая хочет быть добротой; вечно убегающий, он не видит этого.  
  
«Космос без Доктора... едва ли возможно это представить», - тихо проговорил Мастер.  
  
Да, невозможно. Потому что Доктора не существует без Мастера: Вселенная, время, пространство - все стремится обрести равновесие. Что же касается его... Что ж, у него есть свой давний,  _личный_  интерес.  
  
Звук материализующейся ТАРДИС отражается эхом в бесконечных залах вокруг него. Пора начинать игру сначала.


End file.
